


Feliz Cumpleaños, Mama

by SaberAltered



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, I just wanted to write something cute, Mother-Son Relationship, Takes place five years post game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberAltered/pseuds/SaberAltered
Summary: Lobo helps his mom celebrate her birthday.





	Feliz Cumpleaños, Mama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dubstep_Strawberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubstep_Strawberry/gifts).



> It’s been a long, and very exhausting day, so I haven’t bothered proofreading. Just so y’all are aware.
> 
> But I wanted to write something nice for Dubstep_Strawberry, as a thank you for cheering me up when I need it. <3
> 
> A quick note for English/Spanish speakers - am I doing this bilingual thing right?

Having survived one too many near-death experiences, Nina knew firsthand that surviving to another birthday was an achievement. “There are too many bad people in this world,” she’d warned her son the night before. Of course, Benny had come to mind, as well as Vulpes. “You must always be on your guard, Lobo. Be careful who you trust, because some people would gladly hurt you if something was in it for them.”

“Is that how you got that boo-boo on your head?” He asked, no doubt eyeing the scars she’d received back in the cemetery, all those years ago.

“Yes, baby,” she said, before changing the subject to what he wanted for his bedtime snack. She didn’t care to share the details of the Platinum Chip delivery until her son was mature enough to handle it.

Nina woke up on her 24th birthday to an empty bed, a snack cake on the table, and hug from her little boy. From then, the day went on as usual. She shared her breakfast with Lobo, then left him with his friend Ingrid and her family while she made her rounds, checking in with the Kings and the Followers. Freeside still had its issues, but crime was on a slow decline thanks to the increase in securitrons.

After her visit to the Followers, Nina made her way back to the Strip to meet with the casino bosses. Marjorie had offered her a dessert on the house, which she politely declined. Cachino spent most of their meeting bitching because a prostitute got knocked up. And there was Swank, who was disappointed that Lobo wasn’t with her that day. Other than Ingrid, Swank was Lobo’s best friend. He would keep him entertained while mom went to catch a show at the Aces.

Nina scratched her scar once she stepped out of the Tops. The casino reminded her of Benny. Swank may have been remorseful about his former boss’ fuckup, but that didn’t stop Nina from remembering what had gone down in that casino, and in his bedroom after. Nina wanted to regret losing her virginity to that fuck, but if that night hadn’t happened, she might not have had her boy.

Lobo spent the walk home babbling about his day with Ingrid. They’d played pirates together, and Nina would nod every now and again. She could not quite understand what her son was saying, but he was happy, which was all that mattered to her.

As Nina prepared dinner, Lobo brought his paper and pencil to the table. He doodled furiously while she cooked, and when she handed him his plate, he handed her a lovely drawing.

“That’s you,” he explained, pointing the woman he’d drawn. She was smiling, and there was a heart where the scar normally was. “You’re wearing your suit, and I drew a heart where your boo-boo is, because you’re beautiful and I love you.”

“Aww, _gracias, mijo_.” Nina said, before planting a kiss on his forehead. “I love it!”

“ _De nada_ ,” Lobo replied.

After dinner, Nina let Lobo have her snack cake. She wasn’t a big fan of sweets, anyway. Once he finished, she helped him clean up and get ready for bed. She had had him tucked in and was about to turn off the light when Lobo said, “ _Feliz Cumpleaños_ , mama.”

“ _Gracias. Te quiero,_ __sweet dreams.”

 

She hung his drawing on the clothesline she’d set up in the kitchen, and stepped back to marvel at it before retiring to her own bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
